Oranji no Tenshi
by Rain on your Back
Summary: Seira marche, seule, dans la ville... Observée par une vieille connaissance... Mais que se passe-t-il quand...?


**Nom :** Oranji no Tenshi

**Auteur :** Gakuto-Sara

**Disclaimer :** Les persos… Ne… M'appartiennent… Pas. *ouinnnn !*

**Pairing :** MikeruXSeira

**Note:**

- Boku wa Seira-chan ga suki yo! Je t'aime/J'aime Seira!  
- Mayowanai nante muri… Comment ne pas hésiter/douter...  
- Oji-san ! Prince! (je sais, c'est bizarre... %)  
- Wakata… Je sais...  
- Doushite… Pourquoi...  
- Oji-san, urusai yo ! Prince, taisez-vous!  
- … Sumimasen. Mes excuses.  
- … Nani… Que...  
- Shimatta ! Seira-chan wa ikenai yo… ! Oh non! Elle ne va pas...!

* * *

**_~~ Oranji no Tenshi ~~_**

* * *

- Boku wa… Seira-chan ga suki yo !  
- E… Eto… Aki-san… Gomenasai yo…

La petite rousse aux yeux pâles s'enfuit rapidement dans la nuit froide et noire, laissant un jeune brun un peu perdu.  
Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle faisait cela. Car, au fond, elle l'aimait bien, Aki-san.  
Aki-san, jeune garçon intelligent aux longs cheveux de jais et aux profonds yeux océan. Aki-san, si doux, si calme et gentil, si enjoué. Si beau, aussi.  
Mais la jeune rousse avait choisi de le repousser. Sûrement trop surprise pour bien se rendre compte de ce que lui disait son camarade de classe. Trop surprise.

Et puis…

Elle ne pouvait se lier à personne. Elle ne voulait blesser personne, et pour cela, elle ne devait donner d'espoir à personne. Selon sa logique, en tout cas.  
Pas qu'elle soit dangereuse.  
Mais elle savait ses jours comptés…

La neige tombait toujours à gros flocons dans les ruelles de la vieille ville aux maisons traditionnelles. L'enfant ne courait plus. Elle marchait désormais, d'un pas vif, sur la neige déjà salie par les pas de centaines de personnes.  
Resserrant les pans de son grand kimono de soie orangé, elle se maudit d'avoir accompagné son ami à la cérémonie du nouvel an. Elle espérait que l'autre l'oublierait vite…  
Très vite…

Car elle ne pouvait le laisser triste. Elle devait redonner le sourire à Aki-san, et à tous les autres. C'était sa mission.  
Sa mission de Princesse Orange.  
Elle devait protéger l'océan, et les gens de la surface. C'était son devoir, depuis toujours.  
Depuis sa naissance.  
Et elle s'en acquittait très bien, du moins le pensait-elle. Elle faisait toujours attention aux autres. Elle voulait toujours surprotéger les plus faibles, et réconforter les enfants perdus dés qu'elle le pouvait. C'était dans sa nature, dans ses gênes.

Elle était sûrement ainsi parce que l'_autre_ était plutôt solitaire, débrouillarde et téméraire.  
Elle était née pour remplir les fonctions que l'_autre_ avait quittées à cause de ses défauts. C'était juste pour boucher un trou qu'elle existait. Normal que son caractère soit si… Plat, blanc.  
La petite rousse était trop timide, trop accueillante, trop gentille, trop innocente.  
L'_autre_ était adulte, maintenant… Comment allait-_elle_ ? L'enfant n'en savait rien, et ne voulait rien en savoir.  
La petite soupira, et continua sa marche.

Seule.

* * *

_Watashi wa hitori yo. Itsumo.  
__Je suis toute seule. Toujours._

_Doushite…  
__Pourquoi..._

_Kimi wa watashi ga suki dewa arimasen.  
__Tu ne m'aimes pas._

_Anata wa…  
__Tu es..._

_Baka yo…  
__Un bel idiot..._

_Watashi wa…  
__Je suis..._

_Sayaku…  
__Minable..._

_Sayaku…  
__Minable..._

* * *

Le jeune androgyne regarda le monde d'un air critique. Soupira. Voulut se détourner.  
Le regard réprobateur de son compagnon le redirigea vers la ville qu'il savait abriter celle qu'il cherchait.  
_Elle_ était là. Comme il s'y attendait. _Elle_ marchait, seule dans la neige. Seule.  
Pourquoi seule ? Il s'était attendu à ce que les autres soient avec _elle_, autour d'_elle_, riant avec _elle_.  
Mais non, _elle_ était seule.  
La neige tombait lentement, masquant parfois la pâle silhouette aux yeux du garçon aux faux airs de fille. _Elle_ était en kimono. _Elle_ était belle, ainsi vêtue.

- Mayowanai nante muri…  
- Oji-san !  
- Wakata…

Il serra les poings, encore indécis. Avait-il le droit de revenir la voir ? De lui reparler ? Lui, l'être créé, la pâle copie ? Même si son compagnon l'empêchait de reculer, il ne pouvait s'en empécher…  
Il n'avait pas le droit…  
Pas le droit de se présenter ainsi à la jeune fille aux cheveux roux. Pas le droit de montrer sa figure haïe à la plus belle des enfants qu'il avait pu voir…  
L'androgyne aux cheveux pâles se rapprocha du sol, comme pour s'assurer que c'était bien elle. Elle traversait de vieux quartiers déserts, coupés de part et d'autre par une large voie ferrée, très utilisée.  
La petite rousse s'en approchait justement, un air étrange plaqué sur le visage. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées, tout en étant fermement décidée à quelque chose.  
Au loin, le train sifflait.

La neige tombait.

- Doushite…  
- Oji-san, urusai yo !

- … Sumimasen.  
- … Nani…

La petite rousse s'était arrêtée.  
En plein milieu de la voie ferrée.  
Le train se rapprochait.  
La neige tombait.

- Shimatta ! Seira-chan wa ikenai yo… !

Mikeru se précipita.  
Fuku essaya de le retenir. Ni lui ni son maître ne devait plus intervenir dans la vie de la plus jeune des Princesses Sirènes. Mais comment arrêter Mikeru ?  
Le train était tout proche.  
Seira leva lentement la tête, son souffle chaud montant par petits nuages, dans la neige qui tombait.  
Ils se virent.  
Seira porta les mains à sa bouche, Mikeru accéléra.  
Et se fit envoyer bouler par le souffle provoqué par le train, lancé à pleine vitesse.  
La neige se teinta de rouge.  
Et Mikeru ne chercha même pas à rouvrir les yeux.

* * *

_Ore wa hitori yo. Itsumo.  
__Je suis tout seul. Toujours._

_Seira-chan wa ore ga suki dewa arimasen, nee…  
__Seira-chan ne m'aime pas, n'est ce pas..._

_Kono sekai wa kuro to aka.  
__Ce monde est noir et rouge._

_Ore wa darui.  
__Je suis las._

_Ore wa shinde ka… ?  
__Suis-je mort?_

… _Baka yo.  
__Quel idiot._

_Ore wa sayaku yo !  
__Je suis minable!_

IIE !  
Non!

_Are ?  
__Hum?_

MIKERU-SAN WA SAYAKU DEWA ARIMASEN !  
MIKERU-SAN N'EST PAS MINABLE!

_Se… Seira-chan… Ka.  
__Sei... Seira-chan...?_

Mikeru-san… Gomene yo. Sore wa atashi no tsumi desu yo… Watashi wa baka nee… Gomenasai.  
Mikeru-san... Désolée. C'est de ma faute... Je suis idiote... Désolée.

_Seira-chan… Iie. Arimasen. Sore wa Seira-chan no tsumi dewa arimasen yo ! Sore wa… Kono sekai no tsumi. Seira-chan…  
__Seira-chan... Non. Ce n'est pas de ta faute! C'est... La faute de ce monde. Seira-chan..._

Mikeru-san… Arigato.  
Mikeru-san... Merci.

_Dôitashimashite.  
__De rien._

… Nee ?  
... Dis?

_Hai, Seira-chan ?  
__Oui, Seira-chan?_

… Betsuni. Arigato, Mikeru-san.  
... Rien. Merci, Mikeru-san.

_Nani ?  
__Qu'y a-t-il?_

Watashi wa tanoshii date Mikeru-san wa koko. Arigato, Mikeru-san.  
Je suis heureuse que tu sois là. Merci, Mikeru-san.

… _Ore mo. Ore mo.  
__Moi aussi. Moi aussi._

Ano nee, Onee-san... Gomene.  
Au fait, grande soeur... Désolée.

**Ano ko-tachi wa baka yo... Nee, Sara?  
****Ces enfants sont vraiment bêtes... N'est ce pas, Sara?**

Gaito... Anata mo, baka. Demo, Seira-chan... Watashi wa tanoshii. Hadjimemashite.  
Gaito... Toi aussi, idiot. Sinon, Seira-chan... Je suis contente. Enchantée.

_Onee-san!  
__Grande soeur!_

**... Ore wa Seira-chan no "Oni-sama" dewa arimasen...  
... Je ne suis pas ton "grand frère"...**

_Gaito-san, Mikeru-san, Onee-san...  
Gaito-san, Mikeru-san, Grande Soeur..._

* * *

_Alors comme ça l'autre était morte. Et l'autre était vraiment différente d'elle.  
Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas qu'un bouche-trou, finalement.  
L'âme sourit.  
Les autres finissent par faire de même._

* * *

Fuku se rapprocha du corps de son maitre, complètement déboussolé. Mikeru était sensé être capable de résister à n'importe quelle arme humaine... Comment pouvait-il mourir ainsi?  
Bien qu'il ne soit pas allé voir le reste du corps de la Princesse Orange, Fuku eut un sourire amer. Alors Mikeru avait fait son choix. Tant mieux. Il avait cessé un peu tard de se poser des questions, mais tant pis.  
De plus, les quatre lumières qui lui tournaient autour l'énervaient un peu... Mais bon. L'ange savait quelle était sa dernière mission.  
Soupirant, il guida les quatre âmes vers un autre monde.

* * *

**_~~ OWARI ~~ _**

* * *

**Gakuto-Sara:** MINDY-CHAAAAAAN! VIENS ICIIII! JE VAIS T'APPRENDRE A M'INFLUENCER!  
**Gaito:** Ouah... Elle est drôlement remontée, aujourd'hui.  
**Yuki:** Yep.  
**Yuki-chan:** ... Je crois que c'est parce qu'elle part en Allemagne.  
**Gaito:** Hum?  
**Yuki-chan:** Yep, jusqu'à vendredi il me semble.  
**Gaito:** ... Pas comme si ça m'intéressait.  
**Gakuto-Sara:** *air des mauvais jours* Tu disais?


End file.
